Kumai Yurina
Kumai Yurina (熊井友理奈) is a member of the Hello! Project group Berryz Koubou. Profile *'Name:' Kumai Yurina (熊井友理奈) *'Birthday:' August 03, 1993 *'Nickname:' Yuri, Yurina, Kumai-chan *'Blood Type:' B *'Birthplace:' Kanagawa, Japan *'Height:' 178 cm (5'9") *'Favorite Brand/Designer:' CECIL McBEE, Vienus Jeans *'Hello! Project Groups:' **Hello! Project Kids **Berryz Koubou (2004–) *'Concert Units:' **Hello! Project Shirogumi (2005) **Wonderful Hearts (2006–) *'Shuffle Units:' ** 2004: H.P. All Stars *'Other:' **Little Gatas (2004–2007) **Gatas Brilhantes H.P. (Reserve player) (2007–2008) Hello! Project Daihyakka (2004) Details *'Hobby': Purikura, collecting stickers, listening to music *'Special skill': Jump rope, unicycle *'Strong point': I don't really know, but my friends say, "You're bright and funny" *'Weak point': Natural airhead!? I can't get up in the mornings! *'Habit': Putting my hair behind my ears *'Favorite color': Light blue, white, orange, etc. I like black and brown clothes! *'Favorite flower': Hibiscus, baby's breath *'Disliked thing/thing to do': Bugs: bees, stink bug, praying mantis, horsefly. Birds: crows! *'Scared of': Monsters, fires, earthquakes *'Favorite movie': "Hotaru no Hoshi," "Koinu Dan no Monogatari," "Monsters, Inc." *'Favorite book': "Musume Monogatari," "Tottemo Minimoni," "Helen Keller" *'Favorite word': "HAPPY," "shiawase" (happiness), "LOVE", "ENJOY" *'Favorite season': Summer *'Favorite food': Ice-cream, sushi rolls, nattou, yakiniku *'Least favorite food': Green peas, tomatoes, mayonnaise *'Favorite song': "Hare Ame Nochi Suki" (Morning Musume Sakura Gumi), "Iku ZYX! FLY HIGH" (ZYX), "FIRST KISS" (Aa!) *'Charm point': My tall height... haha History Kumai Yurina joined Hello! Project as one of the fifteen Hello! Project Kids. In 2004, she was one of the eight members selected to form Berryz Koubou. She is sometimes one of the lead vocalists in Berryz Koubou's singles. She was a member of Little Gatas and is now a reserve player for Gatas Brilhantes H.P. Photobooks * 2007.08.29 Yurina http://www.helloproject.com/schedule/01/01/list03.html Works Movies * 2002-12 仔犬ダンの物語 (Romaji: Koinu Dan no Monogatari; English: Puppy DAN's story) * 2004-07 ほたるの星 (Romaji: Hotaru no Hoshi; English: Fireflies River of Light) TV Dramas * 2003-01 リトル・ホスピタル (Little Hospital) CMs * 2003 Japan Meat Information Service Center (日本食肉消費総合センター) Trivia * Hello! Project Kids Audition song: Koi wo Shichaimashita! (Tanpopo) * She is best known for her height, as she is the tallest member in all of Hello! Project. * Has has a younger brother. * Has a dog named "Mint". * Her favorite artists are ayaka, Crystal Kay, UNJASH and Sakurazuka Yakkun. * In Berryz Koubou's latest DVD magazine, Kumai has claimed she wants to visit the country Belize. Also, Sugaya Risako said "I often share a hotel room with Kumai-chan. She sets an alarm clock, which rings really loud. Even though it is ringing really loud, she doesn't wake up at all. She always turns it to the maximum volume". Natsuyaki Miyabi says Kumai's new nickname should be "tissues". * She has claimed that all the dance lessons they took (before they debuted with their first single "Anata Nashi de wa Ikite Yukenai") were the hardest things in her life. * The Berryz Koubou member she is closest to is Sudou Maasa. * 1st Solo Event Songs that she chose: Koi wo Shichaimashita! (Tanpopo), Watarasebashi (Matsuura Aya), Suki na Senpai (Morning Musume). * She claimed that her own name is a bit difficult to say. * She said that is important to keep the memories of past time with, for example, an album. To her, that and her family and friends are all precious. * Since she likes fireworks, she wants to make a firework with the words "Berryz Koubou". External links * English Wikipedia: Yurina Kumai * H!P Kids fansite - Kumai Yurina-chan Corner * Kumai Yurina B.L.T U-17 Questionnaire Category:Artists Category:Hello! Project Category:Blood Type B Category:1993 Births